girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Nassau County
The Girl Scouts of Nassau County '(GSNC) is a youth organization in Garden City, New York for girls in grades K-12 that live in Nassau County, New York. Girl Scouts of Nassau County opened in 1917 and builds girls of courage, confidence and character. Girl Scouting in Nassau County creates an accepting and nurturing environment, which gives girls a chance to build character and develops leadership skills for success in the real world. In partnership with committed adult volunteers, girls develop qualities that will serve them throughout their lives, like strong values, social conscience, and conviction about their own potential and self-worth. With almost 21,000 girl and 7,000 adult members, Girl Scouts of Nassau County has become the preeminent organization and leading authority for girls. The organization continues to make the world a better place one girl at a time. Levels * Daisy (Grades K-1) * Brownie (Grades 2-3) * Junior (Grades 4-5) * Cadette (Grades 6-8) * Senior (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador (Grades 11-12) Daisies Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. Daisies earn the Promise Center and Petals, which focus on the Girl Scout Law and are placed on the front of the tunic in a daisy design. They also earn Leaves and Journey Leadership Awards. Their uniform consists of a light blue tunic. They may also wear their tunic with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Girl Scout Daisy uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with blue membership disks and they wear the Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin. Daisies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Daisies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on activities, may camp only with a parent present, and have the option to sell Girl Scout cookies. They may earn the Daisy Safety Awardand the Bridge to Brownies Award. Brownies ]]Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. Brownies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Brownies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They may earn the Bridge to Juniors Award and the Brownie Safety Award. Unlike some of the other levels, the name Brownie is commonly used with Girl Scout/Girl Guide organizations around the world and has its origin from Brownies in the British Girl Guides. Juniors Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Cadettes Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. Seniors ]]Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). They wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Ambassadors ]]Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Girl Scout Promise ''On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Camps Camp Blue Bay in East Hampton, New York is the council camp. Camp Tekakwitha was sold in June 2007 to Southampton, NY which will retain it as open space. Cookies When you buy Girl Scout Cookies, you make adventures possible with every box. When girls participate in the Girl Scout Cookie Program, they get more than new adventures. They develop important life skills—goal setting, decision making, money management, people skills, and business ethics—that will set them up for success beyond anything they can imagine. '''Meet the Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Tagalongs * Trefoils * Do-si-dos * Savannah Smiles * Toffee-tastic * Girl Scout S'mores 'For Cookie Sellers' There's more to Girl Scout Cookies than What is in the Box! When you sell Girl Scout Cookies, you're doing more than just helping your customers stock up on delicious treats (and having lots of fun). You're doing it with a goal in mind. Whether that goal is a pizza party, a community project, or your first overnight trip with your troop, you know how many boxes you need to sell to make it happen. But did you know that you're also part of a huge business, one that's run by girls just like you all over the country? Even cooler: being a Girl Scout Cookie Professional gives you skills essential for success both now and later: * Goal Setting * Decision Making * Money Management * People Skills * Business Ethics Journey We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Badges Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Bronze Award is the third highest award in Girl Scouts of the USA. It was introduced by GSUSA in 2001, and can only be earned by Junior Scouts. Girl Scout Juniors can pursue the Bronze Award if: * They're in fourth or fifth grade (equivalent) * A registered Girl Scout Junior * They have completed a Junior Journey Girl Scout Bronze Award Steps # Build your Girl Scout Junior team # Explore your community # Choose your Bronze Award project # Make a plan # Put your plan in motion # Spread the word Silver Award The Silver Award is the second highest award of the Girl Scouts of the USA, and the highest award that a Cadette Scout can earn. Girl Scout Cadettes can pursue the Silver Award if: * They're in sixth, seventh, or eighth grade (or equivalent) * A registered Girl Scout Cadette * They have completed a Cadette Journey Girl Scout Silver Award Steps # Identify an issue you care about # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo # Explore your community # Pick your Silver Award project # Develop your project # Make a plan and put it into motion # Reflect, share your story, and celebrate Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. Once achieved, it shows colleges, employers, and your community that you’re out there changing the world. Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors can pursue the Gold Award if: * They're in high school (Grades 9-12) * A registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador * They have completed two Senior or Ambassador Journeys OR earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed a Journey Girl Scout Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue # Investigate your issue thoroughly # Get help and build your team # Create a plan # Present your plan and gather feedback # Take action # Educate and inspire Publications Girl Scouts of Nassau County publishes two publications for its members – Girlfriends and Possibilities. Girlfriends GirlFriends is a publication of Girl Scouts of Nassau County, Inc. which provides Girl Scouts in Nassau County the opportunity to hear about the outcome of past events, while also hearing about future events within the Nassau Council. Look for a new issue every six to eight weeks. We welcome photos and stories of your troop activities, as well as suggestions of how we can continue to make GirlFriends better. Possibilities Girl Scouts of Nassau County’s Possibilities is a semi-annual program booklet packed with fun and exciting program opportunities and trip options in which Troops can participate. Providing a wide variety of activity themes including auto mechanics, science, fitness, spa, health, business, and art, girls can choose to participate in programs that allow discover more about themselves, connect with their communities, and take action to make the world a better place. When you meet with your Troop, use Possibilities as a tool to help plan your year. Girls should indicate what activities are of interest to them. Your Troop should develop a budget, incorporating dues, family partnership rebates, and goals for rebates earned in the Mags&Munchies and Cookie Programs. Tribute Fund In Honor of: Donna Ceravolo (CEO Girl Scouts of Nassau County) upon her retirement Fran and Bill Monahan; Rae Schopp; Dolores & Paul Yao; Susan Caruso; Yvonne Mowatt; GSNC Board of Directors; Bethpage Federal Credit Union; Ursula & Chris Pendergast; Allison Bishop White; Elizabeth Hill; Vicki Murphy In Memory of: Melissa McHenry (2015 Gold Award Recipient, former member of Troop 2188, ELLM Association and Lifetime Member of Girl Scouts) GSNC Staff & BOD Cynthia Friedman (Long-time volunteer, Floral Park/Bellerose Association) Vivian Gupta; Joann Kohler; Peggy Berta; Carole O’Hara; Susan Kerner; Navy Elementary School Social Committee; Patricia Linsner; J.E. Talamo; Carol Brooks; Rebecca Jones; Brandy Swann; Joyce O’Connor; Patricia Young; Patricia Nummey; Floral Park/Bellerose Association; Sally O’Shea; Terry Creighton Frances Dunne (Former Troop Organizer, Mid Island Council) Susan Dunne Marianne Templeton (Former GSNC President & Chief Volunteer Officer and Lifetime Member) Lauren Templeton & Paula Reilly; GSNC Board & Staff; Ann Burr Henahan Dorothy Astman (Lifetime Girl Scout of 32 years) GSNC Staff Gallery 182956 200162056799605 1168486999 n.jpg|Girl Scout Daisy Valley Stream Troop volunteering at a dental office in 2013 18446756 1869379266645514 7381718087291455678 n.jpg|Girl Scout Junior Diana Farrell 12418909 10156436520135333 2310860312820417848 o.jpg|Katie Lenz; 2015 Gold Award Recipient 22548935 10159443811480333 2452758280538231130 o.jpg 26220061 559757131033627 3751457782502161936 n.jpg|Friendship Tree 10830877 10156459918190333 6116748965361823581 o.jpg 26195871_559757251033615_2047239571905242307_n.jpg 10489800 10154221449595333 7040785325024714008 n.jpg|2014 Gold Award Ceremony 10603261 665212220279888 1171068949280539887 n.jpg|2015 Gold Award Ceremony 26168584 1908153769500361 1552899435983051489 n.jpg 1457915206 cbcc.jpg|2016 Gold Awardee Katelin Harrington 487517_10151298202522709_1888801892_n.jpg|Do-Si-Dos Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Part of WAGGGS Category:Girl Scouts Category:GSNC Category:Girl Scouts of Nassau County